Leeks
by Roses Petal
Summary: IY/FB; Kyo is hungry since Tohru is sick and all Shigure can make is miso soup, with leeks. He absolutely hates leeks. He goes into the new ramen restaurant to get a bite to eat. There he meets a girl who gives him leeks.Kyo/Kagome;oneshot;Summary Inside


**Leeks**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. InuYasha and Fruits Basket belong to their respective creators.

Summary: FB/IY; Kyo is hungry since Tohru is sick and all Shigure can make is miso soup, with leeks. He absolutely hates leeks. He goes into the new ramen restaurant to get a bite to eat. There he meets a girl who gives him leeks on his ramen noodles. How they ended up together is a mystery. Kyo/Kagome

_Author's Notes_

Fun with one-shots! That's all I have to say.

Please note that, this one-shot takes place after the curse has been removed.

* * *

"I don't like leeks, you damn dog!" yelled Kyo Sohma, his face slightly red from his anger. His orange-carrot colored hair was sticking up just a little bit. He was wearing a white t-shirt and khaki cargo pants.

"Fine then, starve to death for all I care." Sniffed his cousin Shigure as he stuck his nose in the air. "I generously offer to make you lunch and this is how you act." Shigure was dressed in his regular articles of clothing.

"Fine. I'm going to town." Kyo huffed, still angry. He grabbed his jacket from the ground where he had dropped it.

"Can you get some more cold medicine for Tohru? I think we're running out and I think that Yuki may be getting sick as well…" he heard Shigure say as he was leaving through the front door.

"Like I would get anything for that damn Yuki…" He scowled, trudging towards town.

* * *

Even though Kyo acted tough on the outside, inside he was a caring person. That was why he went to get more boxes of cold medicine for Tohru, not Yuki. She was also the reason why he was at the cash register right now, paying for his purchases. _Shigure better pay me back…

* * *

_

He had been strolling down one of the many streets in the town, when his stomach started to grumble. It reminded him why he had originally gone to town for. He saw the new ramen shop out of the corner of his eye. Some of his classmates had bragged about how good the ramen was there. He remembered thinking about going there when he had the time to try it out. He guessed that time was now. He pushed open the door of the ramen shop, it wasn't too busy. There were at least a dozen people seated in the shop's booths. Couples, children, and adults happily slurped away at their bowls of steaming ramen noodles. He stepped into the shop, his cargo pants rubbed together as he walked to an empty booth.

"Hi," the waitress smiled at him. He saw her eyes flicker from his hair back to his face. He wanted to ask her what her problem was but Tohru's gentle, caring, scolding face held him back from doing so. Looking closer at her, he realized her eyes were a brilliant shade of sapphire. That was unusual for anyone Asian.

Kagome couldn't help but stare at his bright orange hair; she saw him follow her eyes. She saw the annoyance in his brown eyes as he regarded her. She wondered vaguely if he dyed his hair to get that specific shade of color. A huff drew her out of her thoughts. "Hm… oh, right… Here's the menu. Would you like anything to drink?"

He rolled his eyes, "Green tea will be fine."

"Of course." She hurried back towards the front of the shop, behind the counter. She dropped one spoonful of dried tea leaves into a tea pot. She hurried to pour hot water into the tea pot and then she carefully put the pot's lid back into its place. She grabbed a tea bowl _(1)_ from underneath the counter before walking back to the orange-headed boy's booth. "Are you ready to order yet?" she asked, carefully putting down the teapot and the tea bowl in front of him. She grabbed her pen from behind her ear, taking it from its resting place. She grabbed a pad of paper to write his order on from the small black apron on her waist.

Kyo was trying to decide between the soy sauce ramen and the miso ramen, both looked very good. He looked at the ingredients used in both. They both contained chopped leeks! He had been really looking forward to slurping and eating the miso ramen. The thought of chopped leeks made him sick; he could already imagine the disgusting smell He looked to the bottom of the menu, noting that they allowed special orders.

Kagome was intently watching the orange-headed boy's countenance. She watched in concern as his face turned a little pale underneath his tan. "Are you okay?" She hoped he wasn't going to barf on her like a toddler had yesterday.

"Yeah," he replied gruffly, "I'll have a bowl of miso ramen, without the leeks." He watched her scribble the order down onto her pad of paper. He watched her look back up at him, a question on her mind. "That's it." He heard a small sigh escape the confines of her mouth. He let his eyes follow her back to give the order to a cook in the kitchen. He let his eyes wander to her butt as she was on her tip-toes giving the old man cooking in the back a kiss on the cheek. _She has a pretty nice butt… I wonder if she works out…I'm starting to become like Shigure!_ He thought, his eyes widening in horror, _Damn dog, I've lived with him far too long._

Kagome smiled as took an order from an elderly couple she had seated in a booth close to the front door. She didn't want them over-exerting themselves just to get out of the ramen shop later on. A _ding_ from the kitchen signaled to Kagome that someone's bowl of ramen was ready. She quickly jotted down the orders the elderly couple gave her before rushing it to hand the order to her grandfather in the kitchen. She grabbed the miso ramen, remembering that the orange-headed boy had ordered this bowl… though something seemed off. She couldn't put her finger on it though. _Oh, well._ Shrugging, she grabbed him a cloth napkin, soup spoon, and chopsticks.

She placed the bowl and utensils in front of him. His murky brown eyes bugged out as the smell of freshly chopped leeks reached his nose from the bowl in front of him. He could feel his stomach churning and bile rising up his throat. "Leeks…" He moaned, pushing the bowl away. "Going to be sick…" he mumbled loud enough for Kagome to hear.

"Oh, dear." Her voice was quiet as she realized what had been off, _the leeks_. She quickly removed his uneaten bowl from the table. Instantly he seemed to get better. "I'll get you a new bowl of miso ramen, free of charge." She promised, heading back to the counter to tell her grandfather to make a new bowl of miso ramen – _leek free_.

Five minutes later, she returned to his booth. She gave him his miso ramen, without leeks. She grinned at him when she saw his confused expression as she sat down across from him. She had with her his first bowl of miso ramen and the utensils to eat it. They ate in silence, enjoying the ingredients mixed together to form a unique combination of flavor. The sweet corn and butter on top was wonderful. The partially cooked bean sprouts gave a delightful crunch. The finely chopped pork and garlic tasted wonderful, complimenting the chicken broth and miso paste mixture of the soup. The dark vibrant green of the spinach was a nice color against the yellow of the ramen noodles. Its boiled taste was nicely infused with the broth and paste of the soup. They finished their meals in silence. Kagome would occasionally look thoughtfully over the rim of her soup bowl to stare at him. He would blush when he caught her staring and she didn't bother turning away. Kagome decided that, while staring at him, the tint of ruddy red on his cheeks looked good against his tanned skin.

"Well, what do you keep staring at?" he snapped at her, finally letting his temper show. He was getting irritated by the way she kept staring at without saying a word.

"Your cheeks," she said frankly, sipping at the little bit of broth in her soup bowl.

"My what?" His thin eyebrows shot up into his orange bangs, shock evident in his voice. He didn't know whether or not to blush or get mad again.

"You look good with red on your tanned face," she said, as if stating a fact – for her it was a fact. She drank what little remained of the broth before getting up and out of the booth. She smiled, "My lunch break is up." Then she gathered her bowl and utensils, returning to her job.

* * *

Kyo was still sitting at the booth an hour later, sipping green tea from his tea bowl. The girl, whose name he didn't know, had been frank with him. He wondered is she knew who he was. _Probably not or else she'd be all over me like those girls at school…like white on rice! _He looked at the check on the table, wondering whether to pay now or later.

Now, he decided would be a great time. He walked up to the counter, counting out the exact amount of money on the way. One of his hands held the check. He wasn't sure which one. He placed the check on the counter along with the money and pushed open the front door – out of the ramen shop he went.

* * *

Tohru remained sick the next day and Yuki caught the cold. Shigure still couldn't cook _anything_ but his miso soup with leeks.

He found himself standing in front of the ramen shop again, at lunch. He stepped inside, ready to order yesterday's meal… without leeks.

Overtime, he became a regular at the ramen shop. Even after Tohru got better. Sometimes Tohru wondered where he went, wondering if he was safe. Then she would smile and occasionally get a kiss or hug out of Yuki.

While becoming a regular at the ramen shop, he learned the name of the waitress with the sapphire eyes. Her name was Kagome Higurashi. He told her his name the day she told him her name. Kyo found out that she attended the same school of him, but didn't like to hang out with the other obnoxious girls at their school. He learned that her grandfather had been the one to raise her after her father and mother had passed away. He found out that she had a little brother named Souta who loved to be active and martial arts. But, most of all her brother loved to tease her.

She found out that he was one of the incredibly hot Sohma boys that had most of the girl population at their high school drooling and brainless. She found out that his hair color was normal. She learned that he was quick to be angry, impulsive, rude, and was a sweetheart inside.

* * *

"Do you want to go out with me?" he asked out of the blue, one day. He was waiting for her to get off of work.

"Go out? What do you mean go out?" she responded, wiping down a dirty table with a wet towel. Her mass of dark hair was shielding her face from his eyes.

"Like on a date…" He could feel a blush on his cheeks; it had taken some time to muster up enough courage to ask Kagome out.

"Okay." She replied, going behind the counter to get her regular clothes.

"What do you mean okay?" He was getting angry; it had taken a lot of courage to ask her and all she could say was okay? A bored okay.

"What I meant, Kyo, was – I'd love to." She sent a beautiful smile his way before heading to the bathroom to change.

"Whatever…" He blushed, his anger dissipating, happy to be on the receiving end of her beautiful smiles. In a few minutes she was done.

"What time?" she asked as they headed out of the front of the ramen shop together.

"I don't know yet." She laughed at that. She gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Find me when you do." She left him, his cheeks ruddy red against his tanned complexion – just the way she liked him.

* * *

People wondered how such a sweet-tempered kind girl like Kagome could end up with a boy like Kyo. When asked, Kagome would begin to tell the story of how they met. She would tell them about the leeks in his miso ramen and then tell them that there was more to Kyo than they thought.

Though Kyo wouldn't admit it, he didn't hate leeks so much anymore. They did make him sick still… but he couldn't come to hate them as much as he did in the past because… the leeks had led him to Kagome. His blue-eyed girl. For that… he didn't hate leeks so much.

To think they had started with _leeks_, how ironic.

* * *

_Author's Notes_

I actually finished this in a couple of hours. Yay me!

I hope you guys actually enjoyed reading this. Miso ramen is actually a type of ramen with those ingredients except for the spinach and leeks.

_(1)_ Tea bowls are used to drink tea from. Let me clarify that a tea cup has a handle, however a tea bowl is like a cup… except for it doesn't have a handle. The Japanese use tea bowls to drink their everyday tea.


End file.
